A Week With Denmark!
by KisaraTsuki
Summary: When Norway'd basement floods, he has to move out of his house until it's fixed- for a week. Who does he stay with? With his "friend" Denmark of course! Rated T for Norway's mouth.


**Tsuki's here with yet another mind-enrapturing tale of the yummy yaoi I know you all crave. You wonderful people here on FF have dragged me into the DenNor fandom and it's just so great. TT^TT Thank you for that. Sorry if Norway's OOC, it's hard to make a brick wall fluffy and loving.**

**And also, their humans names are instead their cat's names. So fuck logic.**

**Summary- When Norway's basement gets flooded, he is evicted from his home for a week in order to get it fixed. So where does he stay? With Denmark of course!**

**Hetalia does not belong to me. The things I'd do to the plot if it was.**

"Again, really sorry 'bout your house Norway. I know your house flooded, but man! I heard it was some pretty bad water damage…" Denmark said sorrowfully. He peeked a glance at the other Nordic in the car with him, and the other simply huffed in response. Denmark sighed.

It'd rained heavily for an entire week over where the younger Nordic lived. It was no big deal- it often rained where he lived, and it wasn't a thunderstorm, simply heavy rain. But as the rain came down harder and harder, it began washing away the pounds of dirt packed to keep Norway's basement dry. When the line of defense was broken down, it went unnoticed- that was until Norway's cat came rushing upstairs drenched like a rat and yowling bloody murder. The male ran downstairs until to find at the least three feet of water flooding his basement. After the rain let up, he'd been told that mold had set in and it was too dangerous for him and his pet cat to stay in his home. He was evicted for the time being. Finland and Sweden would have taken him, but they already had a handful with their rambunctious son Sealand and wild fluffy white puppy Hanatamago and cats Tino and Berwald. His younger brother Iceland was often gone with his boyfriend Hong Kong and his apartment was far too small to hold more than one. (And also Norway hated his fucking puffin.) That- unfortunately- left Denmark. His house was ideal- it was a great size, pretty, had a great view, clean, always smelled like pine needles and had tons of rooms for guests- the rooms that used to belong to the nations that lived there. He could cook and clean better than most maids and he even had a cat that was well acquainted with Norway's cat.

It was just Norway hated his mouth. And him in general.

All through out the trip to Denmark's house he remained silent. The car ride, plane ride, and car ride was spent in complete and utter silence. Denmark often fidgeted gently, tried and failed to start a conversation, and was obviously uncomfortable in the pregnant silence. He was used to chatter, where he could banter and talk with others. It was why he and Finland got along so well- both loved to talk and joke about and drink. But with Norway….well…it was kinda like talking to a brick wall. A brick wall that glared daggers.

"So, Norway!" Denmark said cheerfully. "When we get to my place you can have any room ya want. Even mine! I don't mind ya know. And I'll cook a great dinner for ya and we can do whatever ya want! Go sight seeing, fishing, whatever ya wanna do I'm up for it." He turned slightly to Norway. The other was staring at him with soulless ice blue eyes.

"Stop talking." Norway snapped. He turned back to the window, paying the flashes of outdoors his full attention. Denmark sighed and turned away. He could understand why Norway hated him- he did take away much of his freedom in exchange for being under his control. But geez, that was years ago! They should be friends! Sweden and Finland were also under his control for a time, but they were still quite close with him. Iceland as well! So why…why just Norway? While the nation was well known for being able to hold a grudge, this was getting to be ridiculous.

Denmark grumbled under his breath. He could already tell this week was destined to be hell.

As they pulled into the driveway, Norway's cat Luckas pressed his nose to glass. He must have recognized the smell of the house because he _meowed _and rushed to the front of the car to sit in Norway's lap. The Nordic stroked his soft white fur, fiddling with the red, blue and white cross ribbon the cat wore as a collar. Denmark's cat Matthias was on the front porch, sleep in a lawn chair and enjoying the sunshine. Denmark parked then opened the door, and like a flash of lightning Luckas shot by. The cat raced to and hopped up onto the porch and promptly pushed Matthias out of his lawn chair. The tan and white cat was jolted awake. He glanced up to see his kitty friend and _meowed_ happily. The other cat ignored him in favor of curling up in the chair. Matthias hopped around the chair _meowing _for the other cat's attention. His red and white ribbon fluttered as he did so.

Denmark chuckled. The two cat's antics mirrored their own actions, including the playful teasing of Norway reflected in Luckas. He shook his head before opening the trunk. He smiled at the other Nordic who offered him a scowl in return.

"Well, let's get your stuff out, right Norway? I'll do it since you have noodle arms."

"Shut it Dane."

Denmark just laughed and began hoisting out the 4 suitcases of Norway's belongings. Norway watched. He was intending to carry his own bags, but Denmark simply took them all out like it was no issue. That was fine, he supposed. It wasn't like he wasn't intending to grab his own bags or anything. He closed the car door and followed Denmark into the house. Luckas watched him go by before following after him, Matthias hopping after him. Denmark set his bags by the door to his living room, which was huge and almost majestic. Norway felt almost nolgastic being back in the expanse of Denmark's house. He didn't voice this, but his cat did with a soft _mew. _He looked up at Norway. Luckas curled around his owner's legs silently, tail flicking. Norway picked him up before addressing Denmark.

"I'm taking your room."

"Eh? Why? Why not just take your old room…" he said, scratching his head in confusion. Norway scoffed as in disbelief and Denmark blinked in confusion. Matthias _meowed_ loudly and curled around his owner's legs again and again. Denmark crouched and patted his head.

"Obviously since your room always did have the best view Dane," Norway explained, looking down at Denmark and Matthias. "And also you said I could." Luckas purred once as if in agreement. Denmark shrugged and stood up.

"Alright. I'll move all my stuff out then!" he said as happily as ever. Norway frowned softly. It would take a while to get all of Denmark's things out of the room and far too troublesome.

"Never mind. That'll take way too long. I'll just take Finland's room or something," he muttered, stroking Luckas's head. Denmark blinked.

"Alright then!" he said. "I'll go get dinner started. You can choose whatever room you want." He went downstairs and Matthias bounded after him, meowing. Norway waited until they'd disappeared completely before setting Luckas down. The cat followed after Matthias and Denmark quietly. Norway began touring the rooms. They were all rather nice- roomy, plenty of sunshine filtering through, and excellent view. But they were all almost empty and gave off a feeling of being lonely. Norway sighed softly. All those rooms used to belong to each Nordic. If he remembered…

"This was Finland's room." It had to be- the walls were striped white and sky blue. Norway smiled softly. He walked slowly around the room, which had a huge bay window perfect for looking out at the beautiful garden he and Sweden reared from two tiny tomato seeds. Norway sighed and walked out. He glanced at the room adjacent to it and went in.

"Sweden's room…" he murmured softly. The walls were also striped- blue and yellow. He smiled again. Sweden's room had a window right beside the bed, so fresh sunlight could filter in every morning. His room was still full of potted plants, which Denmark obviously water and took very meticulous care of. And the rug, with the mark of his flag, was still well kept and clean. Norway walked out and closed the door softly behind him. He turned and went a few doors down. He opened the door softly.

His room. The red, white and blue rug was still on the floor next to his old four-poster bed. The bed still had the dull blue drapes about it and Norway gently fingered them. His plant was still healthy and he stroked it. "I forgot about you Lily." He gently stroked the wide leaves of the green plant. His old dresser he hadn't taken with him was still there, dusted and polished. As he advanced towards it, he noticed a box of tissues in his old trashcan decorated in his colors. All of the tissues were ripped from the box and crumpled.

As if somebody had been crying into them.

_Impossible. Denmark wasn't bothered at all about us leaving. He was so calm about Finland and Sweden leaving... _

He shook his head in disbelief. He threw open the curtains, and the room was filled with pure sunshine, bright and beautiful. Norway smiled and sat in his bay window. Directly below was the tiny stream and pretty cattails that lined it. He remembered picking quite a few and playing with Tino, Berwald, and Erik, Finland, Sweden, and Iceland's cats. Tino and Erik would avidly play, while Berwald would seem to humor Norway by batting at it a few times. He'd only play if Tino enticed him into it, and only then would he show his playful and almost kittenish side. Norway smiled at the fond memories and left the bay window. He glanced at the door and was surprised to see his bags already there. He shook his head softly before rising and taking the bags inside. Luckas was at the door, and after sniffing abit he made a beeline to Norway's bed and curled up between the familiar fluffy pillows. He made one soft purr of content. Norway walked over to the bed and scratched the cat's head gently. The fluffy white cat just nuzzled his hand affectionately, his red and white ribbon showing from under white fur. Norway sat on the bed.

"It's been so long since we've been here, right Luckas…" he said softly.

"Merow," Luckas responded.

"Feels like nothing has changed."

"Meow, merow."

"I actually kinda missed this place."

"…mew." Norway chuckled at Luckas's almost reluctant response.

"NORGE, DINNER!" Denmark's obnoxious noise called, accompanied by "MEROOWWW!" from Matthias. The two Norwegians rolled their eyes before both cat and male went downstairs to eat. Denmark was already at the table, food set out- and surprise surprise, he made Norway's favorite. Tuna cat kibble was in Luckas's red white and blue cross bowl. He padded quietly to it and began eating alongside Matthias, who dug in noisily.

"Yeah, so I made your fav Norge! Like a welcome home dinner. Great right?" he laughed in triumph. Norway just rolled his eyes and sat down as far away as possible from Denmark. It was rather difficult. Despite the fact that five males once lived in the house, the table was round and small. Norway just ignored Denmark and began to neatly arrange his plate. He sat back down and nodded.

"Takk for denne maten."* Norway said.

"Tak for maden~!"* Denmark exclaimed. He dug right in while Norway began eating quietly. They were only accompanied by the soft clink of fork against plate and the soft thud of glass hitting the table. Eventually, both Nordics finished, and Denmark gathered the plates to wash. Norway instead wandered into the den. The couch, huge and dark red was still there, the TV still in front. He grabbed the remote and turned it on, flopping onto the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?!"

"ARGH!" Norway fell off the couch at Denmark's suddenly loud voice. He glared up at Denmark. The taller nation just grinned.

"I got the newest paranormal video! Wanna watch it?"

"Not with you, stupid Dane."

"Oh come on Norge!" Denmark whined. "Don't tell me you're scared!"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Don't tell me you're scared!" he repeated tauntingly. He raised one perfect eyebrow over ocean blue eyes.

Norway narrowed his soulless blue eyes. "Fine, let's watch the stupid movie. But don't come crying to me when you have nightmares."

"Please! It was always you and Finny who go scared. And you're the one with fairy friends!" Denmark laughed, but flopped onto the couch beside Norway anyways. "It's a really good movie. You'll like it."

"I doubt it," Norway mutter softly. Denmark switched from TV to DVD, where the screen was already set up. He clicked play before rushing and closing the blinds. The room suddenly got rather dark. Norway twitched and grabbed a pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting the mood! It's gotta be scary!" Denmark said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. He flopped down right next to Norway again, who scooted further away. Denmark was undisturbed and instead snuggled closer.

_Stupid Dane._

As the movie went on, Norway realized this movie was actually really good- too good. While Denmark wasn't disturbed and even laughed a few times, Norway was glued to the screen and the pillow was being hugged so tight the stuffing was in serious danger of being hugged out. He often jumped and even let out one muffled yelp. And of course only Norway managed to do all this with a face so blank it was as if an eraser had been swept over his features. Denmark broke into hysterics when the female was dragged down the steps, but that was Norge's breaking point. In a fear-induced fury he threw down the hug suffocated pillow and stomped out of the room. Denmark was of course confused as to why Norway left so abruptly, but he didn't go after him. He did enjoying having non-painful shins. But he was worried as to Norway's sudden leaving. He paused when he heard knocking at the door.

Norway, in contrast, was on his bed. He buried his face into the many pillows adorning his bed.

_It was just a movie. There's no such thing as demons or ghost and besides you didn't make a deal with any ghost or devil so there no reason for it to attack you even though somebody else might have what if Iceland did I would kill him he's not that stupid oh God what was that noise?!_

He sat up, fists clenched. Instead, at the door, was a tiny kitten with a light brown circle over its eye. It stared at Norway with large violet eyes, wearing a red, white and blue cross ribbon. It mewed softly.

"But you're-"

"Norway!" He blinked as Finland, Sweden, and Iceland burst in as if they lived there. Norway let a tiny smile ghost onto his face as Tino began pawing at the bed and meowing to be let up. Norway picked him up and set him on the bed. The cat, with a mostly tan body beside a peaked white crest on his face framing his ears and face nuzzled Norway's hand. Norway fingered the white and blue cross ribbon the cat wore.

"Finland, you let Tino get fat…"

"Ah, I know! I keep forgetting not to feed him so much, moi…." He laughed softly. At his feet was fluffy Hana, barking and wagging her tiny fluffy tail. Norway didn't fail to notice how their fingers were intertwined together. Sweden just made a soft grunting noise, and at his feet, like a tiny solemn solider was Berwald. The cat didn't move or make noise- just sat there with those wise icy eyes. The dark grey with a chest of white cat finally snuffled at acknowledge Norway's existence, his tattered blue and yellow ribbon batted at by Erik. Finland, Erik, Sweden, and Berwald then left to go and examine their own rooms, leaving the two brothers alone. He turned towards Iceland.

"How's it going with Hong Kong?" Iceland blushed and shrugged.

"He's nice."

"Just nice?" Norway let his face darken. Iceland fidgeted.

"Well, he treats me well and likes to lavish me with gifts; I don't like that though. And he's constantly trying to make me show PDA with him and I don't like that either. But I do love him, so there's a plus." He shrugged nonchalantly. "What about you? I'm pretty sure Denmark has one or two women running around here, so what about you're dating life?"

"Two things- one, Denmark doesn't. I've been around the entire house. And two, stay out of my love life. That's weird for a little brother to do."

"But I'm worried, Norge. You can't stay alone forever."

_Watch me._

"Finland and Sweden got together and I got with Hong Kong. Here's an idea- why don't you go out with Denmark? Everybody can practically feel the sexual tension between you two."

The following silence was so heavy with malice Tino meowed in fright and scurried his pudgy body under the pillows. Only his tan tail showed, flicking back and forth.

"Ice, how blind are you?"

"No," Iceland snapped, "How blind are _you_? You do realize Denmark likes you, right? And you obviously like him."

"No, I don't. I tolerate him...and he is nowhere near into me."

"Again, you're blind. Denmark's into you. I'm telling you. But whatever, I'm gonna go make a sandwich. You can stay here and be miserable and alone-"

"I am NOT miserable."

"Says the one with his face buried in pillows. Now you can stay here and be miserable and alone. Or you can stop being a freaking hermit and actually try to act on your obvious crush on him."

"I DO **NOT** HAVE A CRUSH ON DENMARK!" Norway yelled. Iceland smirked and laughed, narrowly dodging a pillow thrown like a tomahawk at his head. Norway huffed and sat back on the pillows. Tino, sensing the malady was over, peeked his head out. He _mewled _softly and carefully, shimming his way out. He glanced up and Norway and licked his hand with his sandpapery tongue. Norway sighed and allowed Tino to get in his lap, purring. He stroked his soft tan fur.

_I do NOT like Denmark. Not at all. Nowhere near._

…

_Right?_

**WHOOP. Finally~! I really love writing this, despite the almost crippling lack of fluffy. Of course it'll have multi-chapters, as I have other fanfics I need to keep up with. But I think, despite it being short is a good start. The rest of the chapters will be full of awkward bromance and fluff!**

**Leave a review, be it flames or praise! Love you all! Tsuki out.**


End file.
